


A Gentle Touch

by PlushieCandie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushieCandie/pseuds/PlushieCandie
Summary: Moblit wraps up Hanges wound and things get a lil spicy
Relationships: Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 21





	A Gentle Touch

"Hanji san, please sit still" Moblit urged. 

"I...am-ngh-" she clutched her side, coughing. 

"Here, let me see how bad it is." He slid her jacket off, exposing her blood stained shirt. 

"Heh, pervert." She snorted. "Trying to get me naked eh"

Moblit sighed. "Is it ok if i remove your shirt? I hve to bandage you up." 

Hanji managed a nod. 

Moblits fingers gently tugged the belt on her chest off, and go to work on the buttons of her top. One, two, three--

"Ah." 

_What was that?_ Moblit thought, his face burning red. He tried to brush it off shortly afterwards tho, lifting hanji up a bit as he pulled the shirt over her head. But just as it was at her face it got stuck. 

"Ah! Sorry!" Moblit said, fiddling with it, shifting it, it finally going over her head.

"Youre so clumsy." hanji laughed, wincing again from the pain. "Hve u never done this before?" 

"Sh-shut up..." he muttered, pulling the rest of it off, slowly revealing her chest. Moblit hesitated at the sight. She didnt hve much there, just sweaty, tanned skin,ribs poking oit a little. averting his eyes away from hers, He tried to keep his eyes on the bandages as much as he could, despite her chest being exposed. 

It was too much too look at, her nipples perked, her heavy breathing, her watering eyes."M..Moblit, are you going to..?" 

He nodded, snapping back into focus. He brought the fabric to the bruised part of her chest, softly wrapping it around, bit by bit. Hanji was remarkably silent, focusing on the feel of his calloused hands. Rough from handling the gear, small cuts on the palms and joints. 

"Ah" there it was again. That sound. Moblit tried to ignore it again, but Hanji's hand pulled his up, past the bandages and to her still exposed nipples. "It hurts here." she murmured. 

"Oh...ok..." he breathed, finally bandaging up the rest of her. "Um, hanji san, are you.. uh..."

"Flirting with you? Yes." she let out a laugh, coughing and panting. "You wanna hve a drink sometime?" 

"Well... not when youre like this." he laughed. He put her jacket and shirt back on, quickly as the other scouts were arriving. 

**Author's Note:**

> I made this on a whim so it's a bit messy sorry. Thanks for reading!


End file.
